ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Suki Hu-Fung
Backstory Suki was born to Nagita Hu-Fung in the base of the Hu-Fung Clan, and was raised to be his mother's heir. Secretly he didn't agree with the Hu-Fung Clans views, and joined the Hiroshi Clan, a group dedicated to breaking the Hu-Fung Clan apart from the inside. Though during this time he fell in love with Atsushi Kobayasho, and since homosexuality wasn't allowed in the Clan at the time, he had to keep it a secret, though he descended into depression when Atsushi was drafted into the Sykow Clan military to fight against the Clan and was killed. Later he started to fall in love with Mika-Hua Megano-Elder, though initially denying it due to his sexuality. He eventually came to realize he was in love with Mika-Hua, and the two secretly had a child together, a son named Kaito. Once his mother died and he was made leader, Suki was in the position of power he needed to accomplish his and the Hiroshi Clan's goals. However he was caught associating with members of the Hiroshi Clan by the Azhimiku Family, and fled from the Hu-Fung Clan Base instead of standing trial, due to the new Head Advisor after Mayura being his cousin Himari. He would found Mazushi City along with the Hiroshi Clan but he and his allies were chased out by the Morcaracalalando, and he left for Theimen Village, where he would be the made the owner of it once he single handedly killed it's mayor. Over time Suki noticed that he wasn't getting any older, and learned that the curse of immortality, a blood curse that runs in the Kobayasho Family, his maternal ancestors. Unlike some, he was overjoyed to be immortal, the only downside is that he would have serious health problems in the future. He continued to rule Theimen Village for many years, until he was overthrown by the villagers. He ran to the mountains, where he would train in the arts of Dark Magic, and became a proud sorcerer... Appearance/Abilities Appearance Suki is often described as being 'ridiculously good looking' and has slightly tanned skin with wavy black hair and emerald green eyes with a tinge of dark blue. He often wore a black gi with a bright red trim and black combat boots. As the leader of the Hu-Fung Clan her wore a grey silk kimono with a red robe over it that was embroidered with blue fire and red and white fox tails with a black 'fluffy' trim. Abilities He was a skilled swords man and could very easily defeat multiple people in a duel. His fighting tactics are often aggressive and reckless, and over all very bloody. He did train himself in the use of Dark Magic, though it was VERY unstable and often failed, though when I it was successful it could be an instant kill. Relationships *Fujitsu Hu-Fung - Father; Deceased **Fumetsu Hu-Fung - Uncle; Deceased *Nagita Hu-Fung - Mother; Deceased **Liong Hu-Fung - Second Cousin; Deceased ***Osoro Hu-Fung(nee Nishimiya-Domen) - Second Cousin in-law ***Kumuro Hu-Fung - Third Cousin; Deceased **Himari Hu-Fung(nee Aiikoai) - Second Cousin; Deceased ***Kencho Hu-Fung - Second Cousin in-law; Deceased **Zhiong Hu-Fung - Second Cousin; Deceased *Hu-Fung Clan - Enemies *Hiroshi Clan - loyalty Trivia * Though he did marry Mika-Hua, he never truly got over Atsushi. ** Generally speaking, the thought makes him rather depressed. Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Hiroshi Clan Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:YocaiEmperor Universe